The invention relates to a container for drink provided with a top and with an outlet that is located at the top and is connected to a flexible dispensing line, the container having a chamber at the top in which the dispensing line is accommodated.
A container of this type is disclosed in International patent application Ser. No. WO 99/11563. In the case of the known container the flexible line is accommodated inside a cap that is fitted over an upper end face of the container. The container can have a plastic outer jacket with an internal flexible bag, containing a carbonated drink, such as beer. The container is placed in a closable chill chamber of a drink dispensing device and connected to a pressure line which feeds a pressure medium into the space between the flexible bag and the outer jacket. The flexible dispensing line is fed through a dispensing tap at the top of the chill chamber, which dispensing tap is in clamping engagement on the tube in order to close this off and releases the dispensing line by operation of a tap handle. On placing the container in the chill chamber a break seal at the top of the cap can be removed and the dispensing line can be removed from the cap in order to connect the outlet to the dispensing tap.
One disadvantage of the known container is that access to the dispenser tube via the opening in the cap is relatively difficult for the user. Furthermore, positioning of the end of the tube in the dispensing tap of the dispensing device is relatively difficult.